prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 11, 2019 Smackdown results
The June 11, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on June 11, 2019 at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. Summary Still on cloud nine after his controversial victory over Roman Reigns at WWE Super ShowDown, Shane McMahon joined “Miz TV” accompanied by Drew McIntyre and Elias. Their turbulent past still very much present in both of their minds, Miz and Shane-O-Mac were at each other's throats from the jump. The A-Lister pointed out that Shane's accomplishments were tainted, but Shane insisted that his focus was now on McIntyre putting Reigns down definitively when they square off at WWE Stomping Grounds. Miz continued to come right for Shane's pride, leading to insults being slung back and forth. Finally, Shane hit The A-Lister with a proposition: The Miz would get a chance to face off with Shane tonight ... but only if he could get through Elias ... and then Drew McIntyre ... and all of it would be next. With the odds stacked against him, The Miz got the chance to get a piece of Shane McMahon tonight by way of defeating Elias and Drew McIntyre in singles bouts. The A-Lister was undeterred by the mountain he was facing, and with Shane and McIntyre lurking at ringside, he took down The Living Truth down with a Skull-Crushing Finale to get one step closer to colliding with Shane-O-Mac. That was just the first step for Miz though, as The Scottish Psychopath entered the ring to prey on a worn-down A-Lister. Miz battled through and staggered the massive McIntyre at points, but the combination of what he went through against Elias, plus a distraction from Shane and McIntyre's sheer brutality led to Miz being finished off by a ring-rattling Claymore Kick for three. Despite Miz not being victorious, Shane-O-Mac took advantage of the situation by calling for a match against the down and dazed A-Lister. Shane-O-Mac's plan almost backfired though when Miz fired back on Shane, but Miz's exhaustion was too much to overcome, with Shane getting the better of him and then placing Miz in his signature Triangle Hold for a “win” before another excessive celebration. SmackDown Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan & Rowan arrived with intentions of defending their titles against the “Yolo County Tag Team Champions” in a title unification match. However, those plans were diverted when Heavy Machinery arrived and claimed that Bryan and Rowan were still ducking their challenge for a SmackDown Tag Team Title Match. Heavy Machinery were ready to scrap, and Bryan gave them that chance by suggesting that they be the ones to take on the Yolo County Tag Team Champs. With Bryan and Rowan observing at ringside, Otis & Tucker demolished their opposition, finishing them off with the Compactor, clearly proving they belong in the ring with the real Tag Team Champions. Although Carmella has been a stellar friend to R-Truth since the start of his saga with the 24/7 Championship, Princess Mella has been put at a disadvantage on the blue brand. The Princess of Staten Island looked to overcome the thorns in her side - Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose - by squaring off against Deville tonight. Despite Mandy Rose's presence at ringside, Carmella was in rare form, clearly looking for retribution after Fire & Desire cost her a SmackDown Women's Title opportunity just last week. Princess Mella looked to be closing in on a submission victory when she trapped Deville in the Code of Silence, but God's Greatest Creation placed Deville's foot on the bottom rope to force a break. Carmella struck back when she dropped Mandy with a wicked superkick at ringside when Mandy once again tried to get involved, but Deville took advantage of the distraction the second Carmella reentered the ring, connecting with a vicious step-up knee strike for the controversial win. With Big E medically cleared for competition, The New Day shifted their focus to the task that awaits them tonight: A Six-Man Tag Team Match against Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn. However, their opposition interrupted, with The Showoff still insisting that all of Kofi Kingston's success should have been his. The New Day fired back by promising that Ziggler, KO and Zayn would all get what was coming to them tonight. With her newfound friend of Alexa Bliss in her corner, Nikki Cross looked to tear through SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley in one-on-one competition. The Goddess has been filling Nikki's head with allegations that The Hugger isn't as sweet as she seems, telling Nikki that Bayley liked several disparaging tweets about her last night. With Cross seeking payback for the supposed tweets against Alexa's WWE Stomping Grounds opponent, WWE's Twisted Sister was clearly fired up as she stepped to the champ. Her eagerness paid dividends at times, with Bayley not always having an answer for her aggressive attack, but The Hugger persevered and put Cross down with a massive elbow drop for the win, making a major statement to Bliss. WWE Champion Kofi Kingston looked to yet again vanquish the three Superstars that have been coming for his head since he captured the title but this time with his New Day brothers by his side, as Kingston, Xavier Woods & Big E clashed against Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn in the blue brand's main event. In the clutch, Ziggler accidentally nailed Zayn with a superkick, which allowed Kingston to strike with two Trouble in Paradises – one to The Showoff, which took him out of commission, and then another to Zayn, which secured the victory for The New Day. The New Day was back, and yup, they clearly still rocked. Results ; ; *The Miz defeated Elias (w/ Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre) (4:57) *Drew McIntyre (w/ Shane McMahon) defeated The Miz (5:50) *Shane McMahon (w/ Drew McIntyre) defeated The Miz *Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated AJ Kirsh & Dave Dutra (0:49) *Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose) defeated Carmella (4:11) *Bayley defeated Nikki Cross (w/ Alexa Bliss) (6:55) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn (16:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Miz and Shane McMahon nearly came to blows on “Miz TV” June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg The Miz v Elias June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg Drew McIntyre v The Miz June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg Heavy Machinery v AJ Kirsh & Dave Dutra June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Sonya Deville v Carmella June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg The New Day engaged in a war of words with Ziggler, Owens & Zayn June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg Bayley v Nikki Cross June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.37.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.38.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.39.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.40.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.41.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.42.jpg The New Day v Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.43.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.44.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.45.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.46.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.47.jpg June 11, 2019 Smackdown results.48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1034 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1034 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1034 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results